Fateful Encounter
by Hyperbole1729
Summary: One day in the Forest of Magic, Mima encounters a young girl. A bit inspired by the doujin "Through all the Hardships" by Demour402


For how long I have existed, I do not remember. What my life as a human was like, I do not remember. Why do I seek revenge so much, I do not remember. Why do I despise humans so much, I do not remember. How long has it been since I last talked to someone, I do not remember. My daily "life" consists of magical training and only that. In order to defeat those of Hakurei, I strive to become stronger and stronger. Being a ghost, I need neither food nor water. I need neither warmth nor love. I do not need anything besides getting revenge. I may not remember the reason, but it was strong enough to make a mere human spirit a powerful magician ghost. That's why I believe it is so important. Other youkais all tried to warn me. Defeating a Hakurei Shrine Maiden is impossible. Even being fully aware of it, I keep going. For it is my sole reason of existence.

Or so I thought.

I never imagined all of this would get shattered by one little girl. Humans generally don't get near the forest. In these days it has become especially dangerous and the many youkais hiding in shadows would gladly take any human passing by as a nice meal. Maybe that's why I was so intrigued about this kid entering alone. I followed her as she was running without ever stopping or slowing down. No matter what, she kept going. Many times she fell down; every time she got up and kept going. She was followed by many youkai but somehow always managed to escape them. It was as if she thought she would make it out of the forest. What a fool. No normal human has ever made it out, she should know that. Yet, she kept running and fighting.

Perhaps it was the similarity of our situations that influenced me… We were both believing and not giving up on something everybody thinks is impossible. I wanted her to survive. I kept following her, secretly protecting her from many youkais. But the many hungry creatures would not let their prey get away so easily. At the last moment I noticed the ambush waiting for her. With no time to think, I jumped in the middle.

-You shall not harm this human. She is mine.

After all the time I spent in that forest, its inhabitant had learned to respect me and know how strong I was so they all backed down, slightly surprised but without saying anything.

When they were all out of sight, the girl collapsed. What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into? This isn't like me at all.

I went to the village and tried to gather some food. Going back into the forest I was hoping the things I got my hands on would suit her taste. Really, such a humanish behaviour isn't like me.

When I got back in the house I currently lived in, the girl was already awake and sitting on the bed.

-Here. I brought some food.

She looked at me a bit confused.

-What? Just eat it. This is what humans eat right?

-Th-thank you…

She hesitantly picked up a fruit and slowly started to eat it. It seems like it opened her appetite as she soon took another one. After a while she stopped eating and looked at me.

-Are you not going to eat too?

-As an evil spirit, I do not need food.

-Evil spirit? But you're not evil…

-What would a simple human girl know about that?

With a smile she answered without hesitating

-You can't be evil. Why would someone evil help a little girl like me?

When she said that, a feeling I had forgotten all about took over me. What was it called again? Amusement I think… I slowly started laughing.

-Eh? Did I say something strange?

-What makes you sure I didn't help you in order to kill you?

-You just said you're a ghost. Everyone knows ghosts don't eat humans.

I laughed more.

-You're such an interesting girl.

She picked up an apple and handed it over to me.

-I told you there's no need for me to eat.

-But what about the taste? Even if you don't need food, it tastes good so why not eat some?

That innocent smile again… I couldn't help but take the apple she was offering. I took a bite. Sweet. It was sweet. And it tasted really good. How much time was it since I last tasted food, I did not remember. But I wanted to eat once more, to enjoy a variety of flavours.

Seriously, this wasn't like me. But I figured things would go back as they were once I got rid of the girl.

-After we finish eating, I'll bring you back to the human village.

The girl looked at me with worrying and pleading eyes.

-Can't I stay here?

-Don't you want to go back to your home?

She turned her head looking really sad.

-I'm not welcomed in my own home anymore… I have nowhere to go.

This wasn't like me…

-I found this house abandoned a while ago. In its current state it might not be suitable for a human to live in… Do you think you can fix that?

-I can! I'm sure I can! So can I live here?

This wasn't like me at all…

-You'll have to obey me and become my apprentice. Are you sure you want that?

-I'll do anything you say miss hum… hum….

Just what have I gotten myself into? I justified myself by thinking I could use her in some way, but deep down I knew that wasn't really the case…

-Mima. You can call me Mima.

-Yes, Mima-sama!

Being a ghost, I need neither food nor water. I need neither warmth nor love. But that day, I realised it didn't mean I can't enjoy those things.


End file.
